Edward Murders Bella
by EmTheSmasher
Summary: The story of Bella's death, told from my perspective, from beyond the grave.


Edward Murders Bella

I was quietly traversing the school campus, as I usually did, and turned over my shoulder to see Bella talking with her friends.I scoffed at her and thought to myself, _Hmph. What a Mary Sue. It's better to have few friends who deeply care than to have many who don't give a rat's ass._

I continued on my way only to feel a cold hand on my shoulder – It was Edward's. I turned and saw the angry glare in his eyes. Not knowing what to do, I simply mimicced his glare.

"Thoughts like that will get you nowhere in life." He scolded me on my thoughts.

I quickly grabbed his hand and moved it off my shoulder and said to him, "Ye who is without sin, cast the first stone." I knew that he probably wouldn't understand the quote from the bible, and he stared at me still, with a heartless look in his eye.

I then saw one of my friends motion for me to come, and I did, quickly, giving no regard to Edward. As I approached him, he looked at me and asked, "What were you doing with that freak, Edward?"

To which I simplay answered, "I don't know. He approached me," I sighed, "I geuss he was trying to tell me off for my thoughts."

My friend chuckled, "What, can the freak read minds or something?"

"...Maybe. You can never know, after all."

It was late at night, and I was struggling with my homework. I took a quick glance out my window and saw Bella and Edward talking with each other. Curious, I opened my window just very cautiously, trying my hardest not to make a sound. I poked my head out the window and began to eavesdrop.

"Bella, I can't be with you anymore..."

"What do you mean, Edward?"

I began to think to myself about the situation, _Hmph, they're both talking blandly, like always. _

The conversation began to build, but I had stopped really paying attention until Bella began to raise her voice.

"You're going to do WHAT!" Her voice was almost at a yell at this point.

"Bella, I can't control myself around you. To keep my sanity, you must die."

I gasped in horror and excitement. I wasn't sure what to do. Questions quickly began to rush through my mind. I always hated Bella up to this point, but did she really deserve to die? How was Edward going to kill her? Was Bella going to defend herself? Would she counter and kill him? Or was this all a cruel prank?

My thoughts became so wild to the point where Edward could here them. He looked around to see who was thinking these thoughts. Quickly my mind's paranoia convinced me that Edward could read minds, and that he had heard mine.

I began to panic, and I shut the window softly, trying to make sure he didn't here, and I quickly ducked to the floor.

I heard Bella begin to scream, but it was quickly cut off. As her voice was silenced, I had begun to lose connscience. The last thing I heard was a very quiet, "Bella...I'm sorry..."

After awakening, I looked at the clock which read, 4:00 AM. Shivers began to crawl up my spine. I slowly moved to the window, and I stole a peek at where Bella and Edward stood. I felt my stomach begin to churn.

Edward was nowhere to be found, but instead, I saw a large wolf standing over Bella's remains. Bella had a butcher knife stabbed through her chest, and I could see, just barely, what appeared to be two tiny holes.

I, once again, gasped at the site. However, immediately after my gasp, the wolf was shot many, many times. I looked to see who it was – It was Bella's father, and I could see tears welling up in his eyes.

The wolf lied there, dead, next to Bella's corpse. Bella and the wolf lied dead together. I opened my window, and I heard someone yelling, "JACOB! BELLA!"

The man who yelled ran over to the two corpses, and as he came to his knee to check on the wolf, Bella's father had fallen onto his knees, his face red, and his eyes full of tears.

I could hardly believe anything that I had witnessed, and as I stared at the people gathering below, I felt the cold hand I had felt when Edward talked to me yesterday. I turned to see his psycotic face, and My chest felt an Immense pain – He had stabbed me in the chest.

I hope this story told to you from beyond the grave will warn you of the dangers that come, with a crazy sparkle tard', reffered to as a vampire.

The End


End file.
